Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Rotating components of the gas turbine engine may need to be balanced due to limitations in component manufacturing. In particular the compressor rotor assembly may need to be balanced to reduce vibrations in the gas turbine engine. Larger compressor rotor assemblies may use a dynamic balancing system and method for balancing to reduce vibration and increase component reliability.
US Publication No. 2010135774, to Dezouche, discloses the balancing flyweights of a turbomachine rotor includes two pyramid shaped end parts each one having a base and an apex, and an intermediate part which connects the two bases of the end parts together. The two apexes are aligned on a longitudinal axis. The two end parts and the intermediate part exhibit, in cross section through a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, cross-sections having polygonal shapes centered on said longitudinal axis.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.